Four Years
by Android-J
Summary: After four years of waiting for his time, Tails is tired of suffering, and steps into his own freedom...death.


Disclaimer: I do now own Sonic the Hedgehog.

Tails fell limp as the robot placed another lash in his back, feeling the blood trickle down his back, and tails. Even his tears abandoned him now. His arms were chained to the arc over and around him. A large crowd was watching as he took the lashes. He didn't scream anymore, his back now numb from all the hits from days long passed. His orange pants sagged slightly, his tight belt holding them up, and his shirt tied around his waist.

"Okay, he's done." Dr. Robotnik finally said, satisfied that he'd finally broken the twin tailed fox. Without question the large robot retracted his whip into its arm and approached Tails.

The fox fell to the ground without any resistance as the robot unchained his hands. He just lay there until the robot finally picked him up and carried him. His eyes remained open as the machine hauled him out of the stadium. It took him to his cell and tossed him in like a piece of trash.

A few minutes later, Knuckles, Amy, and Cream entered, all in the same orange prison slacks. Knuckles picked up Tails, who hadn't moved, and gently placed him facedown on his bunk.

"Is he…?" asked Cream, fearing the worst as she watched Tails's unblinking eyes. Knuckles tried his wrist, and found a pulse.

"No, no physically anyway." said Knuckles. He regretted it, but there wasn't anything else he could do for him.

"Go away…" Tails mumbled. Knuckles held his ear closer, trying to hear what he said. "Go…away…"

"Let's let him rest." Knuckles said. Cream wanted to do more, but she'd already heard Tails, and understood. She took her bunk over Tails, while Knuckles, and Amy took their on the opposite wall.

The pain returned to his back when he tried to move, bringing him back down onto the cold, hard bunk bed. He lay there, thinking back when he was happy, almost four years ago now. His back, and chest seemed to be covered in scars now, disfiguring his fur. All he wanted now was to feel the sweet embrace of death. But even death seemed to be avoiding him now.

Four years ago, he was forced to watch his parents, and his best friend being tortured, and killed. Dr. Robotnik personally drove them insane, before giving Tails a pistol. He said there were four bullets in it; enough for each of his family members, and himself. Tails finished them, knowing he would finally join them again in a peaceful time. He smiled as he placed the gun to his head. Unfortunately, Dr. Robotnik lied; there were only three, forcing Tails to live on with the sin he'd committed.

The sound of sliding metal on concrete brought Tails back to reality, but he still didn't move, knowing the pain would make him move back. They each picked up their tray, Cream taking Tails's, and approaching him. She sat down in front of his face, taking his spoon, and a scoop of the protein slop.

"Here Tails, you need to eat." Cream said holding up the 'food' for him. Tails didn't move. "Please Tails, please eat." She said, a worried look on her face. Tails then slowly opened his mouth.

A few minutes later…

Knuckles stacked their clean plates and slid them out the small hole at the bottom of the cell door.

Cream lay down in her bed, and wondered through her memories, since there was nothing else to do in the small cell. She'd known this place for the passed four years, ever since…the day. She could never really bring herself to give a name for the day it all started; the beginning of the rest of her young life.

Knuckles sat on his bunk, doing the same. Amy was fast asleep, her tears having dried up a long time ago over the death of her lover.

"What I've done." They all came to life and looked at the fox who had just spoken for the first time in almost two years. "I've done all of this. I'm the cause." No one spoke against him. Tails gasped in pain as he pushed himself up.

Tails stood, and limped to the door, a trail of blood behind him. He pulled the door open and walked out. For all these years, the door had never been locked, but they all knew what waited outside if they did leave. The robotic guard quickly reacted, aiming two large laser guns at him.

"Stop, return to your cell!" the guard said, but Tails only limped closer to him. "This is your last warning, return to your cell." Several other prisoners looked out their cell door windows, and food holes, but didn't say anything.

The robot opened fire.

Knuckles knew he didn't last long, only his corpse and trail of blood remained in his memory. All he would ever get for all his suffering.

Cream cried, but understood, even at her young age.

Amy just stared up at the wall, trying to understand why they had to suffer. Now only they remained of their old group. Only three friends of what was once the Freedom Fighters.


End file.
